Green Doll
Creator:Flamme2 ☀''this was taken from deviant art credit goes to the original author'' . Whoever you are, reading this story, you must know that you don't need to know my name. All you need to know about me, it's that we just moved in a house with my parents. The former owners of the house had been killed. Yeah, killed. What's more creepier, it's the fact that it's the little girl of the family who probably killed them. Yeah...That's all you need to know, and I'm going to search for possible clues. We finished to moved yesterday and I started looking in the attic if I could find things that might interest me. Not much at the moment, except the diary of the eldest boy who lived here and some photos. The family that lived had two children (a guy about 17 years old and a girl who was around 7 or 8 years old), the parents and a dog. What I found in the diary of the boy kinda shocked me. He was regulary writing on this diary to keep track of his life At first he was only talking about his studies and exams. He wanted to be an engineer and built robots or electric toys. That's the part that gets interesting: "December 2012. My little sister Kate is bored. She can't play when she's in that mood... I think I'll try to make her a new toy for her. Like this she will be happy and I will test my skills to build toys. *** December 2012: I just finished the doll for christmas eve. She wears a green dress with white edges, has blond hair and brown-orange eyes. I have built her so she can spell the letters of the alphabet and so she will be able to say my sister's name. It also has eyes that glow at night, to reassure her if it's dark. *** Christmas 2012: Kate loved the doll I made for her. She always plays with her. She speaks to her and takes her almost everywhere. I'm happy for her. She tied her hair into two ponytails. She plays with the doll so much that she no longer plays with our dog" Reading his passages were not really intersting, but they were the first to talk about his little sister, since she would have committed the murder. Before these passages, he speaks only of his ambitions. When I read these pages, I still didn't understand how this little girl was able to comit a crime. Then I continued reading. I'll pass for you several other pages that only speaks of his studies and of Kate playing with the doll and these pages are lame. "February 2013: Kate is crying right now. Her doll is broken. She was playing with it, but the dog the doll for a toy and took her with him. He's been trying to take the doll for a while now... But this time he went too far for Kate. He took the doll in the toilet. Kate tried to take her back but the dog thought it was a game and also tried to pull the doll in his direction. Neither had the doll and she fallen into the toilet bowl (thankfully empty) But the chlorine and the water have damaged her. I promised Kate to do everything I can to repair the doll but it will take me some time. Kate is really upset against the dog for now... *** March 2013: I have finished repairing the doll. Or at least did what I could.The chlorine in the toilet bleached her skin, which is now as white as snow, and her hair turned green strangely. Both her eyes turned them black, and only one of the two still works, and it only left a scary red glowing light at night. Plus, the doll doesn't work well now.. Kate still want to keep the doll with her even if she does not work correctly and put bandages on her legs and arms (for "show that she was injured" said Kate) named her " Green Doll" because she was saying " It's because of the color of her hair, no doll other doll has that hair." At that moment I saw a picture of "Green Doll" .She was really scary. Suddenly I remembered having seen a doll in a box. I immediatly looked in the box and I saw that there was indeed a doll, not the same that on the photo. It was another doll with green hair as well, but less dark than the doll on the picture, and the latter were white with red eye pupils, and a beige skin, unlike the other doll. I thought it was probably another doll that the boy had done to the sister. So I returned to play after having put the doll in the box where I had found her. " March 2013 I can't believe what happened. Our dog died. We found him in the street. He was killed by someone for sure. There were traces of struggles on him and he was killed by a knife. That's all I can say. But no trace leaving any clues of who killed him. I was shocked by learning this and I still picture the pain of our dog. Kate is happy. At the beginning she was certainly a little sad, but then she began to smile and said: - "That's what he got for what he did to Green Doll" Hearing her say that surprised me ar first, but it's true that the dog had not been very kind Kate's doll. I just hope the person who killed the dog is away now. I fear for my sister. " This passage was accompanied by some photos of the dog I continued to read.: "April 2013: Several accidents happened recently. First, a classmate of Kate, Grace, who died. She was hit by a car, but people say she had been pushed by someone. but no one has seen by whom. Kate told me that this girl was bully that was making fun of her all the time and already had hurt her several times. Then three other boys ,older than Kate, who died, they fell of the roof of a building. They were also bulliying Kate at school because of her doll. I even remember that one day I had to scream at them so they would stop making fun of my sister. I'm starting freak out and I almost believe that Kate had killed them. I just hope it's just my imagination ... " It was at this point that the little girl began to kill people? I could not believe my eyes. The little girl looked happy and it would be the loss of her doll that would have pushed to commit murder? I must admit I'm a little scared ... but I keep reading: "May 2013: Something is wrong. I'm sure of it. Something lurks. Kate know that too. She is not going well since 3 days, and became very paranoid. She came to me the other day and told me she wanted me to get rid of Green Doll for her. The doll made her scared and see even claims to see her moving in the night with his red eyes staring constantly. I thought that fear made her have nightmares, but I still agreed to get rid of the doll, if she can sleep better after that. Nevertheless, I feel that we are not safe here anymore... *** May 2013: It is about 20 hours. I haven't thrown the doll yet, because I did not have time with my revisions for my exams. I'll just go see my sister to make sure she's okay and- " This ends here. The following pages are full of blood. I almost fainted at the sight of blood. The boy had been killed by her sister just after that. I was going to close the diary when I saw something on the others page: "??? 2013: "It's Green Doll, It's Green Doll, It's Green Doll...." That was written on the rest of the pages. That was not the boy's hand writing, so that was either the parents or Kate. On the news paper we read before coming here, I had see that the parents were killed with the boy, so It could only be Kate... About Kate, I read she had been taken to the asylum. It was written that the only thing she is saying is: "It's Green Doll, It's Green Doll"